


Chekhov's Teacup

by mischianza



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, business meetings, old men snarking at each other, potentially misplaced uses of powers, takes place in early s3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischianza/pseuds/mischianza
Summary: Their meetings tend to be...difficult, which is why they see each other so rarely. This time, despite its complications, is no exception.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Chekhov's Teacup

**Author's Note:**

> I truly was not intending to engage with this podcast in any way beyond "listening excitedly"...and then snippets of dialogue for these two took up residence in my brain and wouldn't leave.

“Do you need a few moments to think it over?”

Elias mimicked Peter’s expression, raising an eyebrow. Another person might’ve laughed. A weaker person, for Elias – inasmuch as he was a person at all – did not laugh. Not usually. “Peter. You know I can only stand you one day a year.” (Peter’s head was a constant barrage of static, occasionally hinting at interesting material underneath. Elias almost wished he found it tiring, scouring for the hidden things he would never reveal without...encouragement.) “I like you where I can see you.” As if to punctuate this, he continued to glance at Peter from over the top of the teacup he was using, in this particular moment, for a double espresso. “Furthermore, aren’t you terribly attached to that ship of yours? I could hardly imagine you choosing to spend your free sea captain time poring over Institute budgets and such.” 

“Oh, certainly not! The office life has never been the life for me – I knew this from a young age, you know.” Elias actively resisted commenting. “Too much paperwork. I’m not partial to meetings, either, or being watched.” 

“Now _that_ I do know.” Elias stared all the more intently. “I happen to enjoy you in both contexts.” 

Not to be deterred, Peter continued (if he had ever truly stopped), “Not enough _air_ , either...I need the frigid ocean wind. But I thought you might want my opinion on these operations more often.” 

“I regret to inform you that I will summon you if you are needed.” There was something in Peter’s head he didn’t want to reveal and by now it was distracting – Peter was tapping his foot (out of rhythm), glancing anywhere but Elias’s face (and most often the door), and Elias was trying so desperately to read him that he was biting the edge of his teacup in concentration. ( _The teacup will crack before he will, damn him._ ) He’d have to set it down soon, anyway; he had drunk the espresso nearly an hour before and it was now only serving as an unconvincing prop. 

“Oh Elias, you used to be _fun_ to talk to…” he began, laughter in his words. Elias could have rolled his eyes, if that were something to which he was inclined. Peter was now discussing his previous visits to the Institute, and Elias’s concentration burned so intensely he could not register the words. Beneath his teeth the teacup chipped, falling onto the saucer with a _clink_. 

“Oh, do you ever shut up?” 

“Can’t a man who lives his life at sea enjoy the brief time he spends on land with a beneficiary of his generosity? I mean really…” 

“Come here.” 

“I’m already in your office. You have certainly done interesting things with it, though it is not _quite_ that large -”

“I mean it. Come closer.” Elias sat at his desk, instead of the chair in which he would normally sit to stare at – er, meet with Peter Lukas. Peter placed his hands on the desk with the expected amount of force. “Thank you.” 

“I’m going to leave now.”

“No you aren’t.” Peter’s eyes admitted defeat. “Now. You have a thought you won’t tell me. What is it?” 

“Oh, you’re rescinding the ‘shut up’ order?” 

Elias’ voice was soft. “It was a request.” Then his voice returned to its regular volume, and his eyes resumed staring. “You would know if it were an order, though speaking of rescinding things, I _am_ rescinding that request, in favor of…” He focused for a moment, and found it. “... _This._ ” 

For once, Peter’s words escaped him before he anticipated it. “If you’re done talking business, I’ll see you tonight at the usual place. I am paying and there will be no one else present.” 

“Well that is...downright irresponsible, isn’t it? Spending your money on drinks or what have you when you know you’ll only be giving that money to me later, after I win.” Still, Elias smiled. 

“I really do give you a considerable amount of money, don’t I…”

“I wouldn’t say ‘considerable’.” 

Peter leaned closer. “Besides, what is this? We had an agreement.” 

“I may have had a terrible day, so any and all agreements about the desired limits of the Eye where you are concerned are entirely off the table.” 

“In that case I should have invited you to dinner on my ship! Ah well, later perhaps.” Peter knew Elias would never get anywhere near his ship, much less set foot on it. “But if I were worried, I’d be more worried about your hands in the vicinity of any weapon.” 

So rarely did the unexpected occur, at least where Elias was concerned, but this was unexpected. “Why would you be...oh. _Oh_. You’re joking. Why would you be _joking_? And at a time like this one?” 

“You killed him, did you not?” 

“Of course I killed him.” 

“Eight o’clock.” 

“I appreciate your concise words.” 

“Tonight, Elias, I will shut you up.”

“Aren’t we past the age for threats?” 

“We are? Oh, where’s the fun in that…”


End file.
